What if's: The unused ideas
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: There's so many good ideas yet they can never get on a story, why cause it wont fit the plot. Which leaves us with 'what if', well these are my what if stories from oneshots to short stories. These stories are not cannon to my Kronos trilogy. Rated T for language and deaths in later chapters. What if #1: What if Kronos had to duel Yuma and friends instead of Nasch


**Galaxy: Sorry just made this for my What if stories this one "what if after Kronos became king would he beat Yuma(with Tori since she has Zexal thanks to my permission to use Mia) or would he be like Nasch and blow himself to hell." A friend of mine asked me to do this in school so I just said why not, Anyways...I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal I only own what I own.**

* * *

Yuma and Tori high fived while Astral and Mia hugged they with the help of Kronos finally defeated Don Thousand, what they failed to see the black and red cards enter Kronos' body. They did however notice the growl he gave off as he walked up to them.

His glare was menacing and seemed so out of place "Sorry to kill the celebration but the Numeron Code give it to me Now!" Kronos extended his hand horrifying his second-ago friend and student.

Mia rolled her eyes calling his bluff "And if we refuse." She was Reaponed by Kronos taking his Barian Form and activating his duel disk. Yuma and Tori knew where this would lead activated their duel disks and Duel Gazers as well. Kronos' face said it all 'so be it I'm going to have to use force.'

"DUEL!"**(A/N: This will fallow a 2 on 1 system were Kronos has 8000 Life points)**

Kronos: Lp 8000

Yuma: Lp 4000

Tori: Lp 4000

Kronos snarled in hate and disgust "I Draw! I play The **Fallen Don Thousand** you each gain half your life points to take any Xyz monster in my Side Deck and place it into My Extra Deck Making my Extra Deck 30 Cards." The Extra Deck Kronos had Doubled in size.

Yuma: Lp 6000

Tori: Lp 6000

Astral and Mia gasped "A thirty card extra deck That means he has the advantage now."

Kronos glare never faltered With his unknown hate glowing around him. His wings flapped before he spoke "I play **Vector's Betrayal** I can Reveal Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade and Summon 3 Numbers one with at most 500 more attack than Masquerade. One with the exact same attack as him. One that is equal to or less than half of his attack. So now I Summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo!" The three Puppets fell from the sky causing dust to surrounded the area.

Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 1500/ DEF 2500

Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF 2000

Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 3200/ DEF 2300

"I now use its second effect of Vector's Betrayal I banish it Draw 1 card If its a Rank-Up-Magic I get to Rank Up My Monsters but there effects are Negated." Kronos' hand turned pink "Barian Chaos Draw! Oh look its Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Next to Kronos a ghost of Thomas appeared looking the same as when he lost to Nasch. "I rebuild the Overlay Network with these monsters Chaos Xyz Change!" The Three Numbers turned pink and entered three black Galaxy portals. Thomas and Kronos recited at the same time Kronos mirroring the position Thomas was in "Appear, Chaos Number 15! Fruits of human knowledge, call forth a messenger who has severs off the threads of fate! Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer!" The giant capsule fell from the portal, opened up to reveal the golden puppet. It's gears grinding as the purple Overlay Unit circled it.

Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer: Rank 9 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 2500/ DEF 1500

(Overlay Units 1)

They then changed position and once started chanting again "Appear, Chaos Number 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Gimmick Puppet Devil's Strings!" The incarnation of the devil sliced the air as the purple Overlay Unit circled it.

Number C40: Gimmick Puppet Devil's Strings: Rank 9 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 3300/ DEF 2000

(Overlay Units 1)

They then pointed at Yuma and Tori and chanted one last time "Appear, Chaos Number 88! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo!" This puppet was on the ground Overlay Unit circling it but still a roar was heard.

Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo: Rank 9 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 3500/ DEF 2500

(Overlay Units 1)

"Your lucky Yuma I cant use there effects this turn but I assure you this will be quick, I set these cards facedown and end." The two cards materialized before him.

Yuma got serious "I don't know what got into you Kronos but I'm knocking it out! I draw!" Yuma looked at his card and smiled "I use Bite Bug's effect Special summoning by making your Devil's String's lose 300 attack points." The little insect bit on Devil's Strings' sword leaving a hole in the blade before jumping onto Yuma's field

Bite Bug: Lv 3 EARTH Insect ATK 300/ DEF 1000

Number C40: ATK 3000

Yuma's smirk grew larger "I'll Summon Bachibachibachi in attack mode." An annoying bumblebee buzzed around making Kronos wish he had a flyswatter.

Bachibachibachi: Lv 3 LIGHT Insect ATK 800/ DEF 800

"I overlay my Level 3 Bachibachibachi with my Level 3 Bite Bug in order to build the Overlay Network!" The bumblebee turned into turned a yellow energy and the other bug turned into a orange energy that entered a galaxy portal and exploded. "I Xyz Summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" The bug flew down on its wings moving it's huge mandibles as its two Yellow overlay units circled it.

Number 20:Giga-Brilliant Rank 3 LIGHT Insect/Xyz ATK 1800/ DEF 1800

(Overlay Units 2)

"I equip Giga-Brilliant with Xyz Crown Treating it as a Level 3 and as 2 Monsters for an Xyx Summon So I overlay Number 20 So I build the Overlay Network." The number entered the galaxy portal as a yellow energy. "I Xyz Summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction." The toxic giant walked on the battlefield footsteps corroding the floor. It roared as its single blue overlay unit Circled it.

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction: Rank 3 WATER Rock/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF 3000

(Overlay Units 1)

Kronos laughed "That useless thing It can't save you !" He laughed some more as he wondered if Yuma gave up.

Yuma didn't flinch " I use Xyz Unit equiping it to Acid Golem to give it 200 attack points times its rank." Kronos stopped laughing as Acid Golem powered up.

Number 30: ATK 3600

"Now attack Disaster Leo Acid Fist!" The giant sluged at the puppet causing it to fall to piecies. The shock wave forced Kronos to be knocked to the floor.

Kronos: Lp 7900

Yuma smiled as he destroyed Kronos' instant win option "I set this card and end my turn your up Kronos."

The new king of Barian World got up and you could tell he was pissed off. "I was going to make this quick and painless Yuma but now I'LL CAUSE YOU SO MUCH PAIN YOU'LL BEG FOR MERCY!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards **

**Fallen Don Thousand: Normal Spell Card**

**You can have your opponent gain half their life points; if you do You can add any Xyz monster from your Side Deck into Your Extra Deck.**

**Vector's Betrayal: Quickplay Spell Card**

**You can Reveal one "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" from your Extra deck; If you do Special summon One Xyz monster with at most 500 more ATK than the revealed monster, one withe the exact same ATK as the revealed monster, and one with less than or equal to half the revealed monster's ATK. If this card is in the graveyard and you control at least 1 Xyz monster you can banish it to draw one card; if that card is a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell card target one Xyz monster Special summon a "CXyz" or "Number C" that is 1 Rank higher than the targeted monster by using it as an Xyz Material.(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)**

* * *

**Galaxy: Well that went well.**

**Vector: God that evil Kronos is SCARY**

**Mizael: Luckly he isn't cannon to Galaxy's story**

**Galaxy: Correct hopefully you people like this cause I probably write more of these what if's. Review and respon and see yah later.**

***Galaxy and crew disappear in dark fire***


End file.
